Card List
Important Info As the game is new, we are still in the process of creating a completely detailed list of each card in the game. For a more detailed list visit this Google Spreedsheet. (For Edit permissions, message @Szzazz in the Discord channel) Introduction Cards act a not only your faithful companions, but as both your offense and defense during battles. For those unaware, each card can be one of five elements: Water', '''Fire', Earth (Grass), Light (Electric), and Dark. '' ''Water deals double damage to '''Fire, Fire deals double damage to Grass, Grass deals double damage to Water, and Electric & Dark deal double damage to each other. Along with their element, each card has its own set of stats. (Refer to highlighted section "A" in the image provided.) Hitpoints '('HP) is a unit's life essence. This number is added together with the rest of your active team's HP. The final sum is then your total HP value that you see when in-game. When this number reaches zero, you lose. Attack '('ATK) is a unit's overall strength in battle. If you have a single Fire card on your team with 580 ATK, then when you align Fire Potions into a Combo, they will theoretically deal full 580 damage to an enemy. The damage is increased when a unit has an elemental advantage against a unit it is striking. Keep in mind that if you attack an enemy your unit is weak against, then your damage output will be significantly less. For example: If you attack a Water unit with a Fire 'unit, instead of 400 damage, they will deal 200. '''Recovery '('''RCV) is a way of healing injuries you have sustained during battle. When you perform a Heart Combo, the amount of Hitpoints 'returned to you is your total Recovery value. Similar to Hitpoints, your total recovery value is based on each of your cards '''RCV '''stat. (For the next series of explanations, refer to highlighted section B.) '''Level '('''Lv) By fusing cards together - which permanently expends them - a user can increase their parent card's total HP, ATT, and RCV statistics. For a more detailed explanation on fusion, see the Power Up Fusion page. Max Level (Max Lv) As much as I wish we coud level our cards indefinately, there is however a maximum limit. This limit is based on your card's Mutation Level. A card's maximum level can range between level 10 and 99. To learn how to increase your cards mutation level, see the Mutation page. Next Level In '''is the amount of experience required to raise your card's level by '''Fusion. (Refer to highlighted section C for the following explanation.) Skills '''and Leader Skils are abilities which can be used during gameplay. You will know when an ability is ready to be used when the character's portrait is highlighted in-game. Simply click on their portrait to use the ability. Be sure to read up on what their skills do before using them as cards have different uses! (See highlighted section D for the following explanations.) '''Card Name '''and Number are pretty self explanatory. Each card has their own unique number where they are located on the overall list, and they have their own unique name. '''Mutation Level '''is visible by the number yellow stars in the character information screen. If a card has 5 stars, then that card is '''Mutation Level 5. Card Type '''or '''Role '''is a card's specific combat designation. While some cards can have multiple roles, you will typically find only one. '''Witches, Physical, Fighter, Balanced, Support, Mythical, Ancient, Mutation Matter, and Fusion Matter '''are all the different types of cards you can obtain. '''Witches Physical Fighter Balanced Support Mythical Ancient Mutation Matter 'Fusion Matter'